


Wrong Team

by LjGreen24



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Suicide Squad (2016) Fusion, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjGreen24/pseuds/LjGreen24
Summary: “So…” The man on the other side of the desk muttered, “… we have Deadshot, Quinn, Croc, the Boomerang guy, El Diablo, Slipknot and Katana. Who else?”“The Gorgon.”
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin
Kudos: 9





	Wrong Team

All the guards avoided the cell.

They stayed long enough to slid food through the hatch and that was it.

The new arrival had been brought to the compound a little over 2 months ago, with barely a note to his file.

Mother died after he was born due to what he was, and Father was never in the picture.

He was handed over to a local orphanage that dealt with unique cases like his…. Stayed there until he was fourteen and then he simply disappeared.

Without a trace.

Until two years later.

Amanda Waller couldn’t help but give herself a mental pat-on-the back for this one. Found living in a largish apartment, this one was one of her biggest catches.

“So…” The man on the other side of the desk muttered, “… we have Deadshot, Quinn, Croc, the Boomerang guy, El Diablo, Slipknot and Katana. Who else?”

“The Gorgon.”

Colonel Rick Flagg frowned, taking the file that he was being offered and opening it up, eyes going to the picture almost immediately.

“Jesus.” He grunted, “How old is this kid?”

“Eighteen.”

“... Try again.”

Waller shrugged, “Alright, maybe he’s closer to sixteen. Does it really matter that much?”

“You want me to control a team that includes a sixteen-year-old, yeah, it matters!” Rick scanned over the file, “What did he even do to get locked up? There’s no mention of any crimes in here, not even a parking ticket. The only thing he seems to have done is run away from the orphanage with six other boys.”

“He killed his mother.”

“Not on purposel”

Amanda Waller remained unimpressed.

“Did you just… kidnap him?”

“Did I make a mistake in hiring you Colonel?” Waller frowned, “I need someone who will be ruthless with these criminals, who won’t hesitate to do what is necessary to control them.” She leaned forwards, “Are you the right person for the job?”

There wasn’t anything he could do.

He was caught between a rock and a hard place.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The first look he got of the ‘Gorgon’, Rick Flagg couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sympathy.

Thin as a rail, hair shaggy and unkempt, the ends of it an almost reptilian green. There was a metallic band covering his eyes, digging into the flesh of his cheeks slightly.

He could see the tears making their way down the kid’s face though, as he was dragged along.

“Hey, don’t do that.” Rick ordered, only just managing to stop one of the guards from throwing the kid to the ground, “You want him to break his wrist or something?”

“Careful.” The guard sneered, “Anyone would think you cared about this freak?”

“I don’t want him hurt and have to keep him here, when Waller wants him out in the field.” Rick snapped, “Take it up with her if you have a problem with my methods.”

He took the Gorgon’s arm, and gently pulled him towards the rest of the group, wincing when they all spotted him.

“Is that a goddamn kid?!” Deadshot shook his head in disbelief, “And they call us the bad guys!”

“Yeah!” Harley nodded, “At least we ain’t out there kidnapping kids and shit!”

“Didn’t you and the Joker hold a school bus of children hostage?”

“Shut up!” Harley snarled, before turning her attention to the Gorgon, “Hey there, you don’t need to cry. At least you’re out of that cell now!”

The Gorgon continued to shake, head darting from side to side.

“Hey? Are you okay?”

“가자, 제발 가자!”

The Gorgon’s voice was deeper than what Rick imagined, even when sounding completely panicked. And then, a horrible thought flashed through Rick’s mind. 

“Do you speak English?” He asked the kid, tapping him on the shoulder in order to catch his attention, “Hey! Do. You. Speak. English?”

“Eng-lish?” The Gorgon tilted his head to the side, “Not…lot?”

Shit.

“Great.” He muttered, “Just great.”

So, Waller had basically kidnapped a kid from his home country purely because he was different, without even checking that he spoke English. And he didn’t even understand that there was a chip in his neck that would kill him if he even put one foot out of line.

No wonder the Gorgon was terrified.

This was going to be a long mission.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rick practically dragged the teen onto the helicopter, steeling off his heart when the Gorgon flinched at the noise.

“You’re late.” He stated, watching as Katana boarded just in time, smirking when she turned to him with a small glare.

“忙しかった” She stated.

Rick knew what that was code for… he also didn’t miss the way the Gorgon’s head shot up at Katana’s voice.

“私を助けてください、私を助けてください！” He begged, trying to put his hands together, only for them to be restricted by the handcuffs.

Fluent in Japanese. Another thing the file failed to mention.

How much did Waller really know?

“Don’t ask.” He said in reply to Katana’s silent query, “Just don’t ask.”

As the Gorgon continued to plead in whispered Japanese, Rick desperately fought to tune him out, turning to the others, “This is Katana! She has my back… she can cut any of you in half with one sword stroke, just like mowing the grass! I would advise not getting killed by her… her sword traps the souls of its victims.”

Katana ignored Harley’s sarcastic introduction, taking the seat next to Rick, curious eyes focused on the quivering Gorgon.

“What crime has he committed?” She asked in her native tongue, making sure that she would not be overheard by the teen on the other side of Rick, “He looks too young.”

“He is.” Rick muttered back, “And he committed no crimes.”

It was obvious Katana wasn’t happy with this. “I am not comfortable working with children. Especially those who have done no wrong.”

“It’s not our decision to make.”

…………………………………………………………………………………..

“We have activity from the prisons.”

The five other figures in the room, rushed over the line of computers that lined the walls.

“What’s happening?”

“Helicopters leaving the area. According to rumours, a team of villains has been set up to help deal with an issue in the city.”

“But Tae isn’t- “

“- No, he isn’t. But he’s not being seen as that…. He’s being seen as a weapon.”

**Author's Note:**

> 가자, 제발 가자! (Gaja, jebal gaja!) – Let me go, please let me go!
> 
> 忙しかった (Isogashikatta) – I was busy
> 
> 私を助けてください、私を助けてください！ (Watashi o tasuketekudasai, watashi o tasuketekudasai!) – Help me, please help me!


End file.
